TARDIS Tales
by Flyninthetardis
Summary: an acumulation of drabbles that may or may not have anything to do eachother all pairings may occur, though mostly 10XRose
1. Chapter 1

TARDIS Tales

**Disclaimer:** doctor who is not mine. If it was, I don't think it would be nearly as good.

_Lately I've been in the hospital due to a motorcycle accident, the doctors say I should be fine though._

_So in the mean time, I get to enjoy being stoned immaculate and watch the pretty plot bunnies hop around the room. _

_I figured I could start a drabble collection now, (since the tricky little buggers are multiplying like well… like rabbits)and then when I'm free of this place, I can make sense of these ideas and maybe make a fic out of one or two of them later_

Chapter one

Gingerbread House

"I told you to keep an eye on her." The Doctors voice rang through the lifeless ship.

"She'll be alright." He just stared at the idiot before him. Didn't he realise how dangerous this all was?

"She goes wondering off..." he decided his frustration was a good mask for the worry bubbling deep inside him. "Parallel world, it's like gingerbread house. All those temptations calling her." Temptations that might take her away from him.

"Oh so it's just Rose then, nothing out there to tempt me?"

"I don't know. I can't worry about everything."

Of all the things he possibly could've done in that moment, kicking console was definitely not the smartest.

Ow.

Wait a minute, was that a light?

Rose shifted around on the bench.

This world felt different.

Faster somehow.

"Rose?" the voice of her favourite person in any world caught her attention.

Her Doctor standing not fifteen feet away.

Only it wasn't her Doctor.

There was something about his face. He seemed older yet the same.

And if didn't strike her as odd, then the blue definitely would.

"When'd you get the suit?" She smiled her tongue and teethe smile.

He cleared the distance between them in less than ten seconds, and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"You're really here." He breathed.

"I'm never gonna –"Her words were swallowed by his mouth as he kissed her. Rose closed her mind and enjoyed the feel of his mouth on hers, running a hand through his hair while holding his head in place with her other hand. He kissed with single-minded dedication and Rose fully approved.

A girl could get used to this.

"So that gives us twenty four hours in parallel world."

"Shore leave, so long as we keep our heads down. Easy no problem. Let's go 'n tell her." He rushed out the door the door determined to find her before she found anything else to tempt her.

The Doctor felt sick at the sight before him.

His Rose was straddling a man that was his double in every way.

Would she leave him for this new Doctor?

What would her mother say about that?

And most importantly would he be considered homicide or suicide if he kills his parallel?

Mickey wore an expression of unmasked amusement as he looked at the snogging couple.

"See what I mean Mickey?" he was unable to keep the venom out of his voice, "A gingerbread house"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but an aching body. And an outlandish hospital bill.

Drabble 2 : Pets?

"No, Rose, you can't keep them"

"Please, there so precious"

"NO!... and stop pouting like that."

"You wanted to keep Arthur."

"That was different."

"What about Mickey and Jack?"

"That just two guys. I draw the line at this!"

"Please."

"No, you cannot bring a whole male harem, too much fuss and I'd probably have to clean up after them."

"How 'bout just one then?"

"I'll think about it."

"Yay. Thank you."

"the things I do for you."

Yeah just a daft little thing but thats what came to mind

The next one should be longer


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **still don't own doctor who. Probably for the best, if I had been I probably would have done something so dark in doomsday that Russell's deed would look like child's play. So be thankful you got him and not me

Still in the hospital. my English professor is evil. Not only did he visit me, he told me that since I can still operate a laptop I still have to do my paper. Bastard, doesn't he have any respect for the wounded?

Chapter 3: The Call Girl

Angel finished putting on her mascara and cast a glance her latest client.

She had to admit, this one was quite striking, and already she was hoping he would become a regular. By all rights, she should find nothing particularly attractive about him. He had big ears, a large nose, he was very thin- unhealthily so, like he was wasting away, and he looked old enough to be her dad.

And yet there was something oddly compelling about him. Something in his cold steel grey eyes… like, there was some latent power hidden within them. Something tragically beautiful.

He'd said very little within their few moments of acquaintance. Just a falsely cheery "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is John Smith…" and then placed the money on the table before for she could start about rates and regulations.

She took a deep breath and entered her living room to face the mysterious stranger.

He had moved to her couch, and propped his dirty worn out boots on her coffee table.

Her _glass_ coffee table.

Her _glass_ coffee table that had cost a _small fortune_.

Now usually, she would not condone this behaviour from her clients, but there was something about him.

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Right then. Are you ready? Made all your phone calls and all that?" in spite of his cheeriness and nonchalance, he still seemed to her like the last thing he wanted to be doing was waiting for a shag.

"Yeah," she was all professional now, "everything all checks out. So let's have some fun, yeah?"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Fantastic." Though, he sounded like it was anything but.

He kicked off his boots with such force, Angel was surprised they didn't fly out her window.

Next went the leather jacket that he wore like armour, revealing a green jumper that almost immediately joined the jacket.

"The thing is," He said as he started on his belt, "All my life, I've done the right thing. And now I am a man who has lost everything. Tonight I'm doing something for me." He unbuttoned the fly of his black jeans and nearly ripped them off. It seemed to her that he was trying to escape himself, by ridding himself of his clothes.

"... and I don't bloody care if it's the right thing to do or improper for someone of my age. I do so much for so many, and never ask for anything in return. I deserve this. I don't need your approval, I don't care about that. I just want one night to forget what I've done, and not think about what I'll do tomorrow."

She had no time to respond. His lips crashed down on hers immediately. The kiss was rough, his teeth hit hers at least a few times, his tongue was prodding her mouth desperately, as if he could find what he'd lost inside her mouth.

With the strength and speed a man as skinny as him should not possess, he carried her off to her bed, where he stripped her of what few clothes she had.

"So tell me, what's a beautiful, brilliant, sweet, girl like you doing in a business like this?" he traced circles on her stomach.

"Well, I like it. I'm constantly entertaining new clients, so, I get to meet new people, my friend, Stephanie makes sure I'm protected, and I get all the non commitment sex I could possibly ask for."

He stopped his ministrations to look at her. Somehow she was able to see his ice blue eyes even in the dim lighting of her bedroom.

"Come on, people have one night stands all the time. Why is it that people find it immoral the second money is involved?"

He let out a loud laugh and gave her the first real smile she'd seen from him all night. "Don't ever change Angel. Just don't ever change."

"Rose."

"Hmm?"

"Rose Tyler. That's my name." Now _why'd I tell him that?_ She wondered.

"That's a beautiful name, why don't you use it more often?"

"Because, that woman died years ago. I'm sure you of all people know what it's like, Doctor."

He stiffened beside her. "How'd you know?"

"When you came, I saw something. Like a vision. There was a battle of some sort. Then I saw fire, a fire that burned through dimensions, and there was screaming. Oh Doctor, those screams, I was begging them to end.

"But the silence that came after was worse than those screams could ever be, because I knew you were alone. Truly alone."

"You shouldn't have seen that."

"But I did."

"And somehow still sane."

She turned around to put on a short red dressing gown and headed off to her closet to find something to wear.

When she came back out in a pink t-shirt and jeans, he'd already dressed and adjusting the sleeves of his leather jacket.

"Tea?" she offered.

"Ta."

She prepared him a cup with sugar and milk, just the way she somehow knew he liked it.

"You know, my mum used to make the best tea. Like it has healing powers or something."

"And what does mummy think of little Rosie's occupation?" he raised an eye brow.

"We haven't spoken in years. Not since Jimmie... never mind over with now."

Rose handed him the cup but he grabbed onto her wrist. And ran his fingers over a thin white scar on her wrist.

"Who did this?" his expression darkened

"Does it matter? It happened a long time ago, alright?"

"You saw me, now I want to see you."

"His name was Jimmie, I thought he loved me, but, he turned out to be a right sicko. Found him in bed with a colleague of mine. Moved out the next day and never looked back. became a brand new person and all."

"What about your mum?"

"She never approved of me moving out in the first place, and most certainly didn't want me moving back in. So I got a job at an escort agency."

"Ah, and now it comes full circle. Tell me, how do you like the sleeping drug I slipped in your tea?"

She didn't answer because she was already slumped over on the table.

"Come on, Miss Tyler. Time for bed." He scooped her up and carried her off to bed.

The Doctor couldn't help but give her a kiss when he placed her on the bed. She really did look like an angel at that moment with her golden blonde hair and innocent sleeping face.

He briefly wondered what it would be like to have a life with this wonderful impossible creature that had seen him and not gone mad. Who had welcomed him into her mind entirely and completely despite only knowing him for an hour.

He shook away the thought and started on his job.

He was The Doctor, and even though he was bound to her, he just didn't have the luxury of that life. Maybe before the war... but it was too late for that now.

He scanned her apartment with his sonic screwdriver.

Now how hard could it be to find a bleedn' plastic hand?

**I was watching secret diary of a call girl last night, and I wondered what rose was call girl when she met the Doctor? And Thus this little baby was born.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still don't own any thing. Yeah this seems more of a blackpool/torchwood cross over but hey I liked it and It's probably better than chapter three

Chapter 4: Remember

_Bloody birds obviously have no respect for the hung over_, thought DI Peter Carlisle bitterly. They'd begun their twittering and singing ridiculously early today, causing him to first drag the covers over his head in a vain attempt to block them out; then, when that failed, to climb out of bed, groggy and grumbling all the way to the bathroom.

Wait.

He should be at the crime scene.

Shouldn't he?

It certainly was a weird one.

Some poor bloke shagged a girl in a dance club bathroom, and then he just disintegrated.

Talk about being fucked to death.

Still nothing he couldn't handle.

After all, he had solved every case assigned to him.

Well except for the whole Blackpool debacle, but let's not think about that one, shall we?

(Perhaps that's why they sent him to Cardiff.)

He looked at his mirror and gasped.

Written in his own inelegant hand, were two words written in Sharpie, that he didn't remember writing.

** REMEMBER TORCHWOOD**

"Ah, Bloody Torchwood!"

**Looks like our favourite discovered something he shouldn't have last night. But the question is what?**

**I kind of have ideas for it. So you might see this plotline somewhere in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Though I suppose if I wanted to, I could probably find a way to become the executive writer. You really don't want to get in between me and my ambitions but at the moment I'm fine just writing fanfiction. I will probably be getting out of here soon. Two weeks if I can manage.**

Chapter 5: Kinky?

"Oh come on, how hard can it be to these off? Didn't you ever meet Harry Houdini or something?"

"Won't work. They're deadlock sealed. The only way to get these off would be to use the keys."

"Well go get them."

"Yeah, well that's the thing." He used the hand that was not bound to the pink and yellow person beside him to scratch behind his ear. "I might have forgotten them last time we…"

"Oh my God." Rose blushed, "You're explaining this."

"Why?" He whinged "This is your fault."

"Oi! _My_ fault? It was _your _idea."

"But you went along with it."

"Fine we'll both explain this. I suppose the situation could be worse."

"_How_?"

"Remember the time we had to hop?"

"Point taken." He sighed, "Lets this over with."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jackie sighed as she heard the TARDIS materialise.

They just left five bleeding minutes ago, what could they want now?

Not that she wasn't happy to see them, but, every time that alien came in contact with her flat, something broke.

A woman can only take so much of it.

When she saw the two of them with their clothes dishevelled and handcuffed together, she decided then that she'd finally seen everything.

The Doctor, who normally never shut up, could find no words to explain. So he just opened and shut his mouth.

"You know what, I really don't want know."

The gold fish faces the two of them were making were just too much.

Jackie Tyler burst into laughter.

**This actually happened to me once. It was not however a kink gone wrong.**

**My friend is just a really bad escape artist, and he got me tangled up in a failed trick. **

**This can be interpreted any way you want, so if you wanna think it's kinky, be my guest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who. Yeah! I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow! Yeah, no more nuns. Still gotta pay that humongous hospital bill though. I mean god, wears all that free healthcare they've been talking about?**

Chapter 6: Trust

As a rule, Captain Jack Harkness trusted no one.

He'd seen many a friend die from trusting too much.

Perhaps that was why he was running for his life and not a victim of the natives trap.

Brilliant, just brilliant.

He finally got his vortex manipulator to work, only to end up on a primitive planet full of people who wanted to sacrifice him to their gods.

Good thing his time with the doctor gave him experience in this.

When in doubt, run for your life.

The captain kept running until he felt a recognizable pain in his back.

_So close_ he thought before receding into familiar nothingness.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDW

When he came to, he found himself in unfamiliar settings.

_Where am I?_

_This wasn't where I died._

_What would they want with a dead man?_

_And most importantly, who are they?_

His questions were interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"What are you? You were dead this morning."

He turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Yeah," he said, "I get that a lot."

He took in the features of the woman in front of him. As an expert on women, he found her very attractive. All blonde hair and blue eyes.

Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?

"Wonderful, I try to do a dead man a courtesy, and he rises from the dead and flirts with me."

"I was just introducing myself."

"For you, I'm bettin' that's flirting."

Why did that sound familiar?

"Well, at least I don't have to find a shovel anymore. I take it you want me to give you a lift out of here."

"Would be nice." He gave his best lady killer smile, going anywhere specific?"

"I like to travel, me. You know see the cosmos, bust a few bad guys, Run for my life, I go where the wind takes me."

"Well I've got nowhere to go, and you've got nowhere to go. So how about we go nowhere together?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, what do you say we get off this rock?" She plopped down in the captain's chair and gave him a megawatt smile. "I'm Jenny by the way."

He chuckled as he thought back to another alien.

One with two hearts and a wonderful blue box that was bigger on the inside.

Perhaps the Doc was right, perhaps some things really are better with two.

And perhaps, just perhaps, in this quirky blonde girl he'd found someone to trust.


	7. Authors note: Prompts Please

next month in honour of the leap year, i will be posting a drabble for every day of february.  
pleast post prompts in the comments i will accept the first 29 prompts.

prompts could be anything, a song a photo, a poem, etc.  
please bear in mind that i only write Doctor and Rose, and cannon pairings.

thank you and i will see you in February


End file.
